Juri Kuran
'Juri Kuran '(玖蘭 樹里 Kuran Juri), was Kaname and Yuki's mother and a Pureblood vampire who resembles an older version of Yuki. She was the beloved wife and sister of Haruka Kuran and the younger sister of Rido Kuran. Appearance Juri Kuran had the typical ethereal beauty of the Pureblood vampires. She was a splitting image of her daughter, Yuki, as she had the same eyes and long dark brown hair, typical of a Kuran, though her hair was curlier and messier than her daughter's. Her hair was also a richer, darker brown than Yuki's. Personality Juri was described as a cheerful and strong woman who puts her family first.Vampire Knight Official Fanbook She was mischievous and playful and enjoyed teasing Kaname. Even though Juri and Yuki had the same appearance, they have very different personalities. Juri was blunt, easily irritated by Haruka and sometimes loud and fierce when she lost her temper. She was very passionate about things that mattered to her as she vehemently objected to Kaien's plan to kill all vampires, declaring that not all vampires were bad and physically opposed him. She was described by Isaya Shoto and Kaien Cross as like the very blaze of the sun.58th Night Outspoken and high spirited, Juri was dedicated to her dreams of a peaceful existence with humans. History Born over 3000 years ago, she was the sister and wife of Haruka Kuran and the younger sister of Rido Kuran. They had two children: Kaname and Yuki; the former later being sacrificed to reawaken the Kuran Family ancestor, who was also named Kaname Kuran. Ten years ago, her eldest brother, Rido Kuran trespassed into the Kuran Mansion and wanted Yuki for his own gain. To protect her daughter, she sacrificed her life to suppress Yuki's vampire side and erased her memories. She had wanted Yuki to be able to live a happy normal human girl life. Her last wish was for Kaname to protect Yuki. Headmaster Kaien Cross states that he is in debt to her so he decided to adopt Yuki for her sake of protection. Powers & Abilities Juri possessed all the powers that Purebloods have, such as immortality and the ability to heal from anything excluding anti-vampire weapon wounds to the heart or head. Juri excelled in spells.Vampire Knight Official fanbook This is further shown as she was the one to seal away Yuki's vampire side and turn her daughter into a human.36th Night Juri also had the ability to wield anti-vampire weapons and used the Artemis in its scythe form. She wished to pass this power on to Yuki before sacrificing her life. Equipment Juri used the Artemis rod, which she can transform into a scythe, thought to have been passed this ability on to her daughter, Yuki. Relationships Haruka Kuran Haruka Kuran was Juri's beloved brother and husband. At some point during their lifetime, Juri never seemed to really like Haruka, most likely because of his persistence to get together that irritated her. However, as a result of his persistence, Juri finally fell in love with him. They eventually got married and gave birth to "three" children, the first being used as a vessel for her second son and ancestor, Kaname. Yuki is technically their second child, but most commonly referred to as their third. Rido Kuran Though Rido was in love with Juri and even drank her blood (though it was by force when she cried out in pain for Haruka to save her), it's unknown what sort of relationship they had at that time. After he stole her first child, Kaname, away she harbored a great deal of anger towards him. Rido continued to desire Juri even after her death and sought Yuki as a replacement for her. His attachment to Juri bordered more on obsession than on love. Kaien Cross Kaien Cross Kaien Cross and Juri first met as enemies. Kaien tried to kill her but failed to do so; he was seen seriously injured by Juri, yet she decided to let him off because she didn't want to kill anybody while she was pregnant. Kaien is implied to have developed some feelings for Juri. He adopted her daughter Yuki, as he says he was in debt to her for allowing him to live. Kaname Kuran Kaname is Juri and Haruka's "second child", the child before Yuki. Despite the fact that he is not her original son, Juri doesn't resent Kaname in any way. She loved Kaname as though he was her real son and often sent him to play with the cheerful Takuma, playfully hoping that Kaname would be inspired to be a less serious child. Her last wish was for Kaname to protect Yuki. Yuki Kuran Juri had been shown to love her daughter, as her last wish was for Kaname to protect Yuki, and she used a spell to seal Yuki's vampire memories, in hopes that Yuki would be able to live her life as a normal human girl. Quotes *"I just hope you don't hate me for making this decision for you, Yuki." (To Yuki) Trivia She actually knew how to play the piano, according to the fan book. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Minor Character Category:Flashback Character Category:Pureblood Category:Vampire Category:Deceased